In aircrafts, emergency oxygen systems are provided for the supply of oxygen to the passengers in the case of a pressure drop. Known emergency oxygen systems comprise passenger oxygen masks which at a certain flight altitude are supplied with an oxygen quantity adapted to the flight altitude, or with an adapted oxygen flow.
With regard to greater flight altitudes and new flight paths, an extended oxygen supply to the passengers is to be provided in the case of emergency. This means that larger oxygen quantities must be made available.